Dragon Ball ZZDragon Ball Omega
by Yikasani Yoru
Summary: This is what shoul've been after Z, not GT. PG13, just some language. Vegeta (new SSj form) revives Kid Buu. Plus Uub has FINALLY completed the training with Goku four years later!


"Hey Uub how are you doing to day??" an avid Son Goku asks.  
  
"Tired.." replies the weary Uub. "I wish I got more sleep..."  
  
"That's okay. You can get rest. How should you become mightier if you never even rest??"  
  
"Thank you Son. You truly are the best!"  
  
Goku leaves Uub to his own. It had been four years since Son began training the reincarnated demon. He had become very very mighty. He even rivaled Bejito in power if he would go to full.  
  
It was safe to say Uub's training's nearly complete. There was little left for Son to teach the young black boy, he became even stronger than Son had himself.  
"WWWRRRAAAEEEIIAAAA!!!!! I will ascend past you Kakarotto!!!" Bejita has tried and tried to reach super saiyajin 3. "EEEEEEAAAA!!!!"  
  
Bejita's hair grew past his own feet. "Finally...what shall I call this?? Supaa Saiyajin 3 and eight tenths is good!!" Bejita smirked like he's never smirked before.  
  
"Now to test my might!!"  
"Whoa...Was that...Bejita???" mutters Son. "I better watch it!"  
  
"Hello Son!! Hajime!!" Bejita suddenly materialized.  
  
"Bejita..when did you learn IM??"  
  
"More to the point I'd like you to become SSj3 once more!"  
  
"RRGGH..if you say so." Son became so skilled in SSj3 that he no longer needed to roar to become one. So he did so.  
  
"So what? What do you want??"  
  
"Super Saiyajin 3??! Observe. This is Super Saiyajin 3.8!!!"  
  
"SUPAA SAIYAJIN 3 AND EIGHT TENTHS?????????????????"  
  
So Bejita becomes one. "Heehaahaaha!!! I've finally eclipsed the mighty Son Goku!!! Hahaahaa!" His hair trailed on the ground. "See my hair??!"  
  
"Funny!! I've learned a different form." Goku powered up greatly. His hair shrunk. It was the same color as his normal form but even shorter. It resembled Uub's.  
  
"What's that called?? Reversion?!" bejita asked comically.  
  
"Mystic Saiyajin."  
  
"There's no way it can surpass this! And I feel it. They're about the same."  
  
"Reilly."  
  
Gokou went up to Bejita and bashed him in the back. "YAAAHHH!!"  
  
"Heh you're hinting to the right hypothesis. They're not the same!!"  
  
Bejita uses Ultimate Super Skill on Son and knocks him out cold. "There. That's over. And so soon."  
Bejita returns to normal, flies away, to Nameksei he Instantaneous Movement's there.  
  
"Greetings Namekseijin!!"  
  
"One of the two Saiyajin Saviors!! Welcome Great Warrior! What can we do for you?"  
  
"I'd like to summon Super Shenron."  
  
"What??! Are you mad!"  
  
"I'll use only one wish, you use the others to benefit your civilization in any way. How about wishing for a thousand-year life?? That's a good one for this planet's inhabitants!" "Alright. I comply," says Muuri. "However no destructive wishes."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
So super shenron was summoned, and Bejita wished for Kid Buu to be separated from Uub(Uub'd still retain his might.)  
  
"What?? What's wrong with you???"  
  
"Observe." Bejita went SSj3.8 and shut them up.  
  
"But why still?"  
  
"Because he humiliated me so many years ago. I'm stronger than that Saiyajin known as Goku was back then. I want him to feel pain."  
  
So Majin Buu was revived. Goku could sense a disturbance in outer space.  
  
"Kid Buu! He's returned but how? I must know!" then Son realized something: he couldnot sense his Saiyajin counterpart! "BEJITA!! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN'T YOU!!!"  
  
It was the next day, and Uub was feeling fine at last. He was now 14 years of age. Son came pounding on the door. "UUB!!! ARISE!! WE'VE GOTTA GO SOMEWHERE NOW!!"  
  
"Uuh where to goku"  
  
"Just trust me guy you'll see!" They IM'ed to where Bejita and Buu were.  
  
"Bejit-"  
  
"Damn you Kakarotto go back to your humble blue ball before I kill you!! I don't need your help!"  
  
"But Bejita..."  
  
"You may participate as spectators, but step in and D I E ! ! !  
  
"Look together we are far more than 3X the match for him..you know that. that's not necessary!!"  
Bejita turned back to Kid Buu. "Today you die Bastard!!" Bejita just became an SSj3.8.  
  
Buu's stupid though so he did nothing but laugh.  
  
"ARRGGHH!" bejita sliced buu in two with his hand.  
  
Buu attempted to absorb him but failed due to bejita using IM.  
  
Buu became whole again. Beji just pointed his hand at buu. He started cutting Buu's face up. Buu was frustrated so he took his whip and tried to grab Beji. However, Beji just uses Hyper Super Speed to wrap Buu up in it. The Saiyan king laughs, and laughs.  
  
He grabs Buu, and crushes him as if he were an aluminum can. Pretty soon he really is one.  
  
After much strenuous straining and struggling, Buu emerges, panting heavily. He is abraded, and has a dented body.  
  
"OOOO!! Now that's something to be humored by!! Ehh Son??"  
  
"Yeah cant tell if that's buu or a used car?" Son mocked Buu. "Wow Beji you've already drained some of his ki! He doesn't stand a chance..."  
  
"DAMARE!!" Buu yells in his face. He was back on his feet, and ready for action.  
  
A ki shot left nothing but Buu's mouth. "WHY!!!"  
  
"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME NOT WITH HIM BUU!!!" raged Bejita. "And he's also right! You don't stand a snowball's chance in a furnace in Hell Buu!!"  
  
"Whaa?"  
  
"Humiliating me like that!! 5 long year ago!" Orated Bejita. "Now's your end! You never stood a chance against me!!! HAHAHAAAA!!!!"  
  
"RRR..." mutters Majin Buu. "That is so" Buu makes the hugest energy ball ever. It dwarved Goku's Genki-Dama by about 20 times.  
  
"HMM I can tell your using all your energy. I didn't think that you were smart enough to do that," smirks Beji.  
  
"DAMARE!!" Buu is about to launch it.  
  
"Ohayo!!" Beji is inside it. He roars, and negates it.  
  
"But...that my all..."  
  
Beji "FINAL FLASH!" and just like that Buu died.  
  
"Ahh. How invigorating. See Son? He was nothing!"  
  
"Ahh. I see. I hope Uub can get into a real battle. He needs experience."  
  
"Son is right, Uub. But don't worry. The universe is full of riduculously powerful beings. Soon enuff you will get your chance."  
  
"Hai."  
  
So they IM back to Earth.  
  
"Hey I want to show you Beji!" utters Uub.  
  
He does the IM trick.  
  
"I see. So now 3 fighters can do it. Interesting, no?"  
  
"Yes." says Son.  
  
"Uub. Did you know," asks Beji, "that that was your former pre-incarnated self?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"He was able to exist because I wished for SuperShenron to separate Kid Buu from Uub so Uub'd still exist."  
  
"Well. I'm glad you thought of that!" Goku laughs. "Say, why did you wish him back?"  
  
"So I could feel the exhiliration of defeating the "horrible Majin Buu," Beji explained. "Actually, It was to repay him for the shame he gave me so long ago."  
  
"I understand that. Who wouldn't have wanted to do that?"  
  
"Wow your really powerful Beji I wonder who's more so you or me?" asks Uub. "Don't mock me. I've grown mightier than Son himself!"  
  
"Is that so Kakarotto?"  
  
"Sure. He's probly as strong as we were when we had the Potara on."  
  
"Huh??! NO KIDDING?? THAT STRONG?!"  
  
"I sure am. I've never utilized it against him, but I will demonstrate- HAH!" and Uub proceeds to blow them away. He causes a 1000 foot wide crater to appear.  
  
"And that's nothing. If I went into my new form, my mere presence would destroy the planet. Without even any effort."  
  
"Wow! No one's been that mighty before, Kakarotto, not even us with the Potara on!!"  
  
"Wanna see? I'll just go to a desolate planet and you can go to the neighboring one!"  
So they each do their own IM. Goku and Beji went to a new planet they've never seen, and Uub is 200000000 miles away.  
  
Uub goes into his next form. The planet itself crumbles.  
  
"Did you sense any exertion Kaka??"  
  
"Nope guess he wasn't lying" Goku says nonplussed. "You know, it's almost if we're the earthlings and he's a SuperSaiyajin3!"  
  
"Not a bad comparison if I don't say so myself, Son."  
Son: "Seems Uub's new form makes him seem the strongest in the cosmos and any comparison would be frivolous."  
  
Beji "Dammint there's no way he could ever have an equal" 


End file.
